Events
by Shirosaki413
Summary: ichigo. killing hollows it his destiny. is it, though? hichigo. standing by ichigos bed, watching him, eying him, wanting to be with him. but he knew it was impossible...right? hollow and shinigami? never. at least, thats what he thought. RE-DONE


SUMMERY : ichigo. killing hollows it his destiny. is it, though? hichigo. standing by ichigos bed, watching him, eying him, wanting to be with him. but he knew it was impossible...right? hollow and shinigami? never. at least, thats what he thought. RE-DONE !

chapter 1

Ichigo leisurely walked home from school, with his hands tucked in his pockets securely. His bag was slung over his shoulder, slightly falling, as always. Though, after a few steps, he stopped. The orangette suddenly turned his head sharply to the south, his eyes narrowing as he focused in one position. 'Another hollow right now? God dammit' he thought, as he dug in his bag to fish out a shinigami badge. Slamming it against his chest as he pulled it out, ichigo flung out of his body. Now was the hard part. He had to drag it ALL the way to an alley not far away, and leave it there for a while before the orangette can retrieve it. So, he rushed to do that, gladly huffing out an annoying sigh when he leaned his hollowed out body against the graffiti brick.

"why the hell do these things have to pop up so fucking frequently?" ichigo muttered to himself as he flash stepped off. Around the buildings, over the moonlight town, in the sky, ichigo searched and searched for the hollow. It had its reiatsu pretty cleared up, so ichigo was having a hard time locating it. So, after a FEW successful trips around the town, ichigo finally got to the hollow.

"Prey…...prey!" it hissed, glaring right at the orangette in a demanding manner. Must have sensed his reiatsu…..well, so much for staying hidden, ichigo. Great job for not sealing your reiatsu.

The large hollow flung his tail from side to side in a swishing way, the long appendage crashing into a small tree nearby. It snarled defensively, and dragged its claws along the ground, about to charge. You know, like a bull? Yeah. Sort of. Kinda reminded him of a cat, he guessed. Ichigo grabbed at zangetsu all the while, which lay on his back comfortably. 'Damn hollow...' the virgin teen thought, noticing that the hollow snarled again, charging out suddenly like a raging animal.

It all happened quickly. Ichigo grinned a grin he usually never wore (unless he was on overly-pissed off mode) and slashed his sword down, landing directly on the hollows black, torn mask. It screeched a loud, hollering sound as it evaporated, disappearing into the air. Ichigo sighed, and slung his sword over his arms. Stupid weaklings are so annoying…why can't rukia or renji or one of them take care of this shit? But nooooo, ichigo was always stuck with this duty. Sure, he loved protecting the town…but seriously, it got tiring sometimes. You know, like you've done the job over and over, from time to time…? Something like that.

"They need to learn to stay in hueco mundo..." the fifteen year old teenager said, as he shunpoed back to the allyway with his unconscious body in it. He crawled back into his body while his eyes shut halfway tiredly, and then flexed his arms. He, ichigo, needed to make sure he was in his body. Or else, something bad might happen – which ichigo didn't want. At all!

'sore..' ichigo thought, as he walked back to the house lazily with an awaited kick that was sure to come. Ichigo never really liked those, but he had to give it to his old man, that's what gave ichigo his sudden reflexes. So, something did come out of years of abuse, really. Call him crazy, but it did work. Seriously. But ichigo only shook his head and continued to walk sullenly, be-bopping around in a careless way. Which ichigo always did to relieve some stress build up. Don't ask the orangette why, but it really did help!

After a bit of walking down the roads, ichigo finally saw the kurosaki clinic sign come into view. The orangette sighed happily. Home. Finally.

But sure enough, as soon as ichigo walked through the door, issin flung at him with his dirty, hairy, big feet. The orange haired teen deflected it easily, by side stepping away, making his dad fly into the only wall that could stop him. There goes another, oh, five-hundred bucks. It was a good thing that ichigos father was a doctor, or else ichigo wouldn't know how they would pay all the house repairs. Like the door, the windows, plates and silver-wear, clothes, dishes, all of this stuff issin kurosaki has broken before. And even more, but ichigo didn't want to list them at the time. Because, really, it's a fucking long list.

"Good job, son! Well-deserved man!" issin exclaimed, as he made little kissy noises, jumping at ichigo once again. His son easily propped his foot up, hitting issin kurosaki right smack in the face. The brunette-who-was-loosing-his-hair fell to the ground, sporting a large foot indentation in his face. Though, ichigo didn't care. His bat-shit crazy dad deserved it. Right, people? Right.

"Oh, shut it! Im going to my room, old man" sometimes ichigos dad got on his nerves. Ah well, it's not like the orangette could do anything about it. Because, well, he couldn't. it was his dad, after all. Crazy or not.

"Welcome home, ichi-nii!" yuzu said from the kitchen, since she was probably cooking something tasty. Though, ichigo didn't really feel an appetite coming on, so he would wait til the morning to eat. Which became frequent, because ichigo sleeping habits and everything have become crooked. So, his appetite did too.

"Im home!" ichigo said, before he stomped up the stairs hurriedly, opening his bedroom door on the right. A black gothic fifteen was printed on his door, so he knew who's it was. Though, ichigo swore that his family was too hard to handle sometimes. He did. Now, the teen let go of his bag, dropping it on the floor as he plopped on his bed in a pouting manner. (Forgot to mention, it's like 8:00 pm) Scoffing his shoes off, he stuck his hands under his head as he closed his eyes. So much work for a simple teen. Nothing simple about him, though.

ichigo drifted into a slumber(?) , completely aware that a certain albino stood in the shadows, staring sadly at him. he was pretty sure that certain albino didn't know ichigo knew this though. Or else he wouldn't stick around so long. But who was this albino? Well…his hollow of course.

hichigo shirosaki.

Hichigo moved his way over to ichigos bed slowly, making sure he didnt awake the slumbering teen. He sighed, thinking 'he doesnt ever even notice me. Ever.' This was true. Sure, shirosaki hated his kings guts sometimes, but somewhere in there, he could have sworn he loved his king. It was disgusting form time to time, that a hollow could love someone like a shinigami. But not unheard of. Well, maybe. This might be the first time it ever happened, though shirosaki hichigo didn't know – and didn't care. The albino moved his hand to ichigos pale cheek in an elegant manner, pausing it before resting it slowly there. Hichigo, the fearless badass of kurosaki ichigo, felt tears threaten to fall out suddenly. But being that if he cried, it'd damage his pride expensively. So the albino held them back, blinking rapidly to dry the fading deadly tears away.

Ichigo was full awake, as before. He felt hichigos cold, abused hand fall on his cheek suddenly, almost making him shiver. Then he silently heard a little sob, but chose to ignore it as he kept the feeling of a pale hand connecting with the plump skin on his cheeks. 'What is hichigo doing?' or 'what am I doing?' ran through his mind occasionally, as he relaxed under the exclusive touch.

"Are you going to stare at me, or lay down?" ichigos said sleepily, to the hollows utmost surprise. Inside ichigo wanted to snicker at the slight squeak, but he decided to ignore it at the time.

hichigo jerked his hand back, trying to escape in time. Only, it was caught by ichigos own colored hand, which pulled hichigo down on the bed with him. Hichigo gasped loudly at the sudden movement, stiffening uncontrollably.

"You were awake?" he asked feebly, feeling like a total idiot. Of course, hichigo. No one goes to sleep that fast, dumbass. why, oh why, didn't the albino notice this before? He could have got out of this situation! But nooooo, his mind didn't want to listen to him. Apparently.

" of course, bastard." ichigo snorted, while glowered at the hollow who seemed to be inching away from him, slowly moving to the edge of the bed. Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes at this. Was the albino really that freaked out that the orangette found out? Really? Well, ichigo just found out his hollow thought ichigo kurosaki was stupid. Wasn't that nice….not. he saw the albino inch back a little quicker now, so the tan eyelids of the orangette fell over half of his eyes, glaring and squinting at the moving albino. He saw hichigo give off a gulp, but otherwise he kept moving.

"Oi, I aint no bastard" hichigo said, glaring a little at his own glaring orangette. Hichigo just couldn't believe his king tricked him like this. That made the albino feel incredibly stupid – you don't even know.

Ichigo extended his hand and pulled himself into the surprised hollows chest, wrapping his arms around hichigos waist protectively. Ichigo didn't really know what he was doing as he spoke out, "yes ya are" ichigo said happily. "And you were even staring at me like a stalker" this made ichigo want to grin like an idiot – for some un-godly reason. He didn't even know. But it just felt…good that someone actually took the liberty to think about him every now and then. And to top it off, it was his hollow of all people. Surprising, isn't it? He thought it was.

The twin teen flared up in anger, puffing out his face madly. "I didnt stare like a stalker!" he said as he stiffened, suddenly realizing where he was.

In ichigos bed.

with ichigo holding onto him.

more closely then he wanted.

shit.

hichigo stiffened up more, shutting his eyes tight. 'not the time for dirty thoughts...' he thought, trying to clear his mind of explicit images that popped up every now and then, making hichigo groan in submissiveness. Though, willing himself to calm down, hichigo took a few deep breaths. It didn't really work.

"why are you so stiff, hichi?" ichigo asked, noticing the albinos behavior. Suddenly his hollow just stiffened up out of nowhere, causing ichigo to stiffen momentarily on his own.

He blinked at the nickname. Hichi? Woah...already at nicknames? Fuck. "ummmmm..." hichigo didn't really know how to answer that. because, of course, he wasn't going to tell ichigo that he was just thinking some….rated m thoughts there. But god, wouldn't those images be a sight – if it actually really happened. Which hichigo doubted. Well, more than doubted. Knew.

ichigo rolled his eyes, careful that the hollow didn't see. "The legendary kurosaki ichigos hollow-badass is actually embarrassed being in bed with his king. Interesting" he muttered, grinning by himself almost smugly. It was a bit funny actually. Ichigo meant, his hollow had the guts to act stalker-ish and stalk him in his own room, but couldn't handle being in bed with that same person? That hichigo probably knew better than himself? That was just a bit funny.

"Oh shut it, im not even embarrass-" hichigo was cut off suddenly when ichigo pulled upwards, catching pale moving lips with his own. It was a short, but a passionate kiss. Their lips entwined together, hichigo finding himself kissing back. All the while ichigo was in the process of sorting out his mind. 'Why the hell am I kissing him? Wait, why the hell am I in bed with him? Gah, I can't even keep my mind straight!' he thought, as he melted into hichigos stern frame. The heat was un-bearable between the two, sending shocks of flames that enlighten throughout the orangettes whole body. Ichigo found himself gasping for air not soon after.

They broke the kiss suddenly, leaving them both panting for wanted air to course through their lungs. Hichigo stared, surprised at the flustered, but stern shinigami. What the hell?

they both tensed, remembering their condition they were in. then ichigo folded his arms around the tense frame, pulling him closer to rest his head on hichigos shoulders. He didn't want to say anything, and he didn't want hichigo to say anything at the time. It would ruin the moment. Well, actually he was more scared of what hichigo would say If he opened his mouth. But…back to that kiss. That kiss was….just amazing. The albino seemed to kiss demandingly, yet softly at the same time. His lips tasted faintly like vanilla and flowers, which was a really odd taste considering hichigos past….

"Say a word, and I'll fucking kill you" ichigo stated, surprisingly coming out a little cold. He didn't want it to seem that way, but it ended up like that to get his point across. And well, it seemed like it did.

Hichigo found himself snickering in his mind, but blinking in reality. "I wasn't" hichigo stated innocently as he curled his strong, strained arms around ichigos frame, nuzzling his head in ichigos neck. The albino thought for a while in the silence, thinking about the all but innocent kiss they just shared. Hichigos mind was still in turmoil, to put it simply. Like his whole body became numb and over-come in joy, making the flushed albino was to jump around happily all day long. Which will never happen – if you thought it was.

"but... why did you do that?" hichigo asked, and then soon found out that was a really stupid, but necessary question to ask. He needed to know why ichigo did that in the first place. If it was pity, forget it. Hichigo would leave and never come back to the orangette, making sure he had to go through hell first. If there was one thing hichigo couldn't tolerate, it was pity. The simple thought made hichigo want to puke all over the place.

Ichigos face shown confusion, just as he felt. 'Why AM I doing this? Do I love him? No…..could I? He's a guy! And a hollow no less! But…. does that really matter...? No, not really.' Right? Ichigo liked a hollow – and a guy no less – but was there anything wrong with that? the orangette didn't see the problem.

"I really dont know... I just….reacted..." the flustered teen took in a deep breath, finally looking up to waiting pools staring down at him. Ichigo shifted, feeling a little scared as he stared back. The orangette wanted to gulp a bit and shrink down in size, but we all know that it'll never happen in his whole life.

"Is that so..?" hichigos mouth barely moved, since the words came out in a strangled whisper. He was a bit disappointed at the answer, but it was the only one he would get in the meantime. So hichigo would deal with it, even though he didn't like the fact that ichigo couldn't admit the real reason.

Ichigo nodded under him, slowly, but surely. "Mmhm..." he yawned, slowly closing his eyes. As hichigo watched him, the odd haired, tired teen snuggled into a confused, little freaked hollow. He felt ichigo relax under him, as his breath went steady, falling asleep. The other half just had to grin, and hug his king close to him.

Hichigo leaned into ichigos ear, slowly whispering. "i-i love you, aibou" then they both fell asleep, without another word.

~NEXT MORNING~

Ichigo moaned and tried to roll over, but found that he could only move half way. Warmth was convulsed around him as hichigos pale arms held the orangette close, still sleeping in a calm manner. Ichigo blinked a second or two, opening one eye to feel light pouring into his eyes. He noticed a pale complex above him, practically covering his whole body as he slept on top of ichigo. The orangette could just grin as he slowly reached his hand up to caress hichigos silver, silky strands of hair. Yes, he had heard what hichigo had said last night. It almost made him shiver in anticipation, feeling somehow happy from those three little words, that meant so ...four to be exact. But they meant so much to ichigo in more than one way, taking his eyes and lighting them up in an uncontrollable light.

The orange haired teen felt his white other half shift under him, slowly groaning as he opened his eyes as well. The albino slowly blinked a few times, registering what had happened not too long ago with ichigo. Noticing his surroundings, along with a smiling ichigo from below him, he widened his black and golden yellow eyes.

"Awake, are we?" ichigo purred, hugging his other half close to him. Ichigo grinned at the sudden shiver that went throughout hichigos body, making ichigos ego shoot to levels that didn't even end.

Hichigo couldnt help bur grin, hearing his little berry purr like that. Somehow it turned him on in a way hichigo could only pronounce as pure love and lust. Wait... not thinking about that, especially with ichigo right under him. It wouldn't be good to start off the day with a boner, right? That just made him crabby.

"Yes, im awake. Im not sleep walking, am I?" hichigo answered, grinning. He loved being a smartass.

Ichigo chuckled, as hichigo felt little vibrations coming from under him. "Hopefully not" he said, before pulling himself up, to plant another kiss on hichigos soft, complied lips. This time, though, hichigo didnt stiffen, but he wrapped his arms protectively around his aibou, pulling him closer. They kissed a while, their lips locking permanently together. The feeling was exhilarating. The electricity, the passion, the love. It was all mixed into the kisses between the two. And if both said they didn't love the feeling, they'd be lying.

Hichigo suddenly broke the kiss, looking back at ichigo as his face became confused – and flustered.

"Why are you doing this?" hichigo asked, feeling he had to. The way they treated eachother just became a bit different overnight, and hichigo didn't understand it. Did the orangette suddenly have a change of heart, or what?

Ichigo paused, and then sighed. "...I ….heard you last night, hichigo." And those words still cast through him, sending shivers continuously throughout the orangettes body. It was a new feeling for him – love. After, well, after his mother died, ichigo really didn't have any heart in him. it was like everything was washed away, drowning him into the skeleton that he's always felt like. Sure, he loved his family, but it wasn't…continuous. Ichigos family loved him, of course, but they didn't make him feel loved. It was more of like a goofy feeling, where his dad was trying too hard to satisfy his family. And he didn't want his dad working that much for the sake of the family.

The albino teen had to blink, remembering what he had said last night. 'I love you, aibou' he had whispered in his ear. Does the bastard never know when to go to sleep at the right time! Ugh. He didn't want ichigo to have heard…that. it just wasn't right. But then, what if ichigo didn't…reply to him in the same way? What if ichigo was just placing a charade, and would suddenly lash out on him and kill him? hichigo didn't want that! he wanted to be with ichigo happily, and living with him in a careless way. But…what if it was too much to ask for?

Hichigo took out a deep breath, and then sighed, letting it out. "Aren't you going to punch me now, saying something like 'get the fuck away from me, you hollow, evil, mother fucking beast?' or something along those lines?" hichigo said, with all seriousness. He gulped a bit as he started to shake a bit, his eyes barely making contact with the other teen.

The surprised teen broke out into a laugh. Like a real, surprised, genuine laugh. Hichigo hadn't heard that in, well, forever. He's heard it from ichigos past memories, but nothing recent up to now. When the albino was bored one time, he shuffled through his humans past memories, stumbling over all the times the kid smiled and laughed. that just…he just couldn't picture ichigo like that anymore – until now.

"What?" hichigo asked, a bit surprised at the outburst.

Ichigo drew tears, still laughing, as hichigo felt ichigos body vibrate menicfully under him. "Why... would I do...that?" he said between breaths, still chuckling. Ichigo was at the point where he was laughing inside and out. But he still caught the fooled look, saddened a bit before ichigo bursted out. That made the orangettes heart clench in ways he didn't want a bit, so the only other option was to laugh his ass off. But…really, did hichigo think he would do that? does he think the orangette is a self-centered, un-caring son of a bitch? He hoped not!

"Well, it seems to fit your character..." hichigo said, feeling a bit regretful as he put it. The albino didn't really mean it that way, but he's known ichigo long enough to know that he has a side that once hated the albino so much, that his partner couldn't even stand him!

"My character sounds like an arrogant, self-riotous bastard?" ichigo glared, playfully, at the other half. "Why do you think id kiss you, if I didn't feel the same way?" the teen under hichigo looked up, staring at hichigo seriously. All of a sudden the aura around them changed from a playful motion to a monotone one, that left both of the people staying still.

"w-wha?" ichigo questioned, still confused. Hichigo cocked his head to the side, worry and confusion spreading throughout his mind.

Ichigo had to rolls his eyes at his hollows stupidity. Only he can be that clueless... "I love you to, hichigo" he said, right before he planted a soft kiss on the albino teen.

Life was good for them, right? They didn't need anything else.

Did they?


End file.
